the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Isamu Uchiha
'Approval:' 12/10/16 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality ' Isamu has jet black hair and matching eyes and she usually carries her father's sword around with her. Even though she might come off at first at mean, she is nice and is silly but doesn't like to show this side to strangers because she doesn't want to look weak. She is average height and weight but sometimes seems to act as if she is as tall as a building and believes she can do anything. Her favorite things in the world are looking into the night sky and seeing all the stars, and she cannot control herself around puppies. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 4 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP:70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lightning Release ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 # Lightning Finger-Bang/Lightning Release: Shock/Lightning Release: Bolt Pistol - The user points their finger forward, forming a gun shape with their hand, and shoots a ball of compressed lightning chakra which causes a small electric shock on impact.(10CP) # Sharingan: Attack Prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed.(5CP/round) # Lightning Beast Running Technique - By manipulating lightning chakra into their hand, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound remains connected to the user's hand, allowing them to control it during its attack, though it only lasts for a single round. (10CP) # Flying Swallow: Lightning - By channeling lightning-natured chakra into their Trench Blades, the user augments their range little, not as much as when Asuma activates it, the lightning chakra also increasing cutting power and inducing numbness. CP upkeep Equipment *(6) Chakra conducting sword (handed down by family) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 4000 * Ryo left: 4000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 8' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 8 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 12/30/16 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/5grx02/tith_the_traveling_tailor/ - Qp awarded:1 2/6/17 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/5r3wl2/training_anyone/ - Qp awarded:5 3/7/17- https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/5t5uy6/konoha_squad_2_akamishi_isamu_kawarama/ - Qp awarded: 2 '''History and Story Isuma grew up in Konoha where she was born and raised and when she was young she loved to train hard and wanted to accomplish the goal her father had which was to become Hokage but he got injured and could no longer continue as a ninja. He named her Isuma because he was hoping for a boy and wanted to have his first born be named Isuma because he thought it would have meant they would be brave. After she was born her mother got sick and cannot do a lot out of bed with out it making her very sick and could even kill her. But when she was born her father saw something very special in her and always had her out training with him and was always tough on her. Isuma never minded this because she just loved the time being spent with her father, but on her birthday a man came and asked for her father.She even was graduated from the Academy at the age of 8 and was the top of her class. She brought him to her father and her father talked to him for awhile as she waited downstairs. Then they both came out her father just said "I'm Sorry Isuma, Take care of your mother and brother for me.." And they both left. Leaving Isuma alone with her mother but she lost her father and has never heard of him sense then. That night her mother came and gave her the gift her father had got for her birthday and it was the his old sword that he used through out his ninja life. Most people assume that he is dead and that he got into some debt and the only way to pay for it was his life. After this even she gave up on being a ninja for awhile because she thought she need to stay home and take care of her mother. but recently she opened up her drawers and found the old sword and decided to go and become a ninja and complete her father's dream. Category:Character